


He's the tear in my heart

by Blurryface__0



Series: He's the Tear In My Heart [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His plan is to play Tear In My Heart and change the pronouns. After the song he is going to propose. He almost puked he's so nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the tear in my heart

Tyler sat in his dressing room with thoughts running wild through his mind. He started to think about everything that had happened in the last month and what was going to happen tonight. He shifted nervously, fiddling with a small box, and hoped Josh wouldn't come in to check on him. 

Over the last month Tyler has ended things with Jenna. Well, kinda. They never were dating to begin with. The girl to pretended to date him so he wouldn't seem gay. He didn't want to disappoint the fans, the church or his family. He actually has been dating Josh for four years now.

When he cut it off with Jenna the fans were confused. Some were upset and got mad at him for breaking this girls heart but he didn't care. He was so relieved. The relationship had started to make him more depressed than normal. The fans had started to notice and Josh was incredibly worried about him. He had to to something to help himself or he didn't know if he would have survived. 

He ended the relationship but him and Josh did not come out yet. No. That's what they were going to do tonight. They were going to do it after trees so if the crowd reacted badly the show was already over. At Least that's what Josh thought. 

Tyler finally stilled and looked at the box in his hands. He flicked it open to be greeted by two simple silver bands. They each had a words engraved on the inside. The first said forever and the second said always. Yeah it was cheesy but Tyler loved them. His plan is to play Tear In My Heart and change the pronouns. After the song he is going to propose. He almost puked he's so nervous. 

He hears voices in the hall way and shoves the box in the couch. Josh opened the door and greeted his boyfriend with a tender kiss. "I'm so happy we can finally be free. I'm done with hiding, Ty".

"I know Joshie. Just think by the end of tonight we'll be able to do whatever we want whenever and I plan to never stop holding your hand and telling the fans how much I love you". 

Josh blushed and they held each other close. Tyler was nervous. He hoped Josh wasn't going to reject his proposal. 

A member of the crew gave them the two minute warning and they rushed to their places. Tyler let Josh go first and grabbed the rings and shoved it in Mark's hands. He heard a good luck but had to rush to the stage so he didn't reply. He heard his cue in the music and went out. Oh god he's gonna propose. 

The duo went through the setlist like fire pleasing the crowd and themselves. They loved the shows so much. The energy and passion of the fans fueled them and it seemed like each show was better than the last. 

Tyler looked at his copy of the setlist and took note that he had two more songs until he would do it. Josh looked over at him and winked and he got nervous. Durning the next song he did the thing were he shakes his head really weird. It was something he used to do when he was nervous and boy was he nervous now. 

The song after that finished quickly and he almost puked. He ran off stage to grab and water and took the rings from Mark. Then men looked at each other smiling huge. Mark knew how long the boys have been waiting for this and he couldn't be happier for them. 

Tyler went back on stage. "How's everybody doing," he looked at Josh and smiled,"this song is for somebody special". 

The music started. Tyler started to sing  
"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know  
That you're alive and have a soul  
someone to come around  
To show you how," he gulped and sang as loud as possible staring at Josh,

"He's the tear in my heart". 

The crowd went wild trying to see if he said what they thought. Josh's eyes bugged out of his head and he messed up the beat. 

"I’m alive  
He’s the tear in my heart  
I’m on fire  
He’s the tear in my heart  
Take me higher  
Than I’ve ever been". 

The crowd was crazy and Josh was so confused but happy finally the song written for him was being sung to him.  
Tyler was smiling so wide he thought his face would spilt. 

"The songs on the radio are okay  
But my taste in music is your face  
And it takes a song to come around  
To show you how  
He's the tear I my heart  
I’m alive  
He’s the tear in my heart  
I’m on fire  
He’s the tear in my heart  
Take me higher  
Than I’ve ever been".

As the music changed and Tyler got up he decided to say something into the mic. "I love you Josh dun". If they thought the room was loud last time it was deafening now. Josh was blushing. 

"You fell asleep in my car I drove the whole time  
But that’s okay I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine  
I’m driving here I sit  
Cursing my government  
For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement  
You fell asleep in my car I drove the whole time  
But that’s okay I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine  
I’m driving here I sit  
Cursing my government  
For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement  
Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, oh, oh  
That you’re alive and have a soul, oh, oh  
But it takes someone to come around  
To show you how"

The moment felt unreal finally. They were both free Tyler's emotions were becoming overwhelming. He was going to start crying and by the looks of it Josh already was. He screamed to the audience "Are you alive?" And jumped off his piano finishing the song. 

"My heart is my armor  
He's the tear in my heart  
He's a carver  
He's a butcher with a smile," his voice started to get choked up," Cut-"

He started to cry to hard to finish. He smiled at the keys hearing the crowd and he tried to wipe his tears without getting black all over his face. He looked over to his boyfriend and Josh was crying just as hard maybe harder. He took a breath. He could finish this. 

"Cut me further  
Than I've ever been" 

The crowd exploded. Josh was crying to hard to do anything. Tyler took this moment to start playing the chord softly. He looked out into the crowd and saw many faces covered in tears, joy and confusion. He started to speak. 

"This song was written for my beautiful boyfriend Josh dun. He's the love of my life. We've been together for four years now. Jenna and I never dated. We pretended to because I was afraid. Afraid of what I was in the church's eyes, my parents eyes, and you're eyes. I was afraid to lose the people I cared about," he paused for a moment to compose himself. He had started to get choked up again. 

"The man sitting behind the drums helped me overcome that fear. Pretending to date her caused me pain and I finally found the strength to end it. I finally found the strength to say that I am gay and in love with Josh on stage. In front of our fans". The crowd exploded and he looked at Josh who was staring at him with so much love and admiration. Some confusion was mixed in as well. 

"Josh is one of the best people I have ever met. I love him more than he'll ever begin to understand. He's the reason I am alive today and without him I don't know where I'd be. Josh come over here". Tyler slipped the box into his pocket grabbed the mic and walked to his boyfriend. They kissed and held hands. 

Tyler shushed everybody and starts talking again,"Joshua William Dun, I love you. I will always love you. I used to want to die before I was old but then I met you and though twice about-"

Josh gasped and started crying again because he realized what was happening. 

"Josh I never want to spend another day without you," Tyler slid a hand to his back pocket and pulled out the box. Getting down on one knee he said the four magic words," Will you marry me?"

Josh started crying harder if at all possible. The crowd was making so much noise it was like hundreds of planes taking off at once but to the boys they heard none of it. Josh raised his hands to cover his face and Tyler brought the mic to Josh's face. He didn't say anything for a minute and the crowd quieted. You could hear Josh's crying in the mic. Tyler got incredibly worried for a moment. Josh wasn't going to say yes. He was to overwhelm. He is stupid for thinking this was a good id-.

"Yes," Josh finally managed to choke out. 

Tyler spring up dropping the mic and kissed the other man. He said yes! He said yes! With shaking hands he got out the ring for Josh and slid it on his finger and gave Josh the other on to slide into his. Once it was finished they kissed again and finally acknowledged the crowd. The sounds of happiness and disbelief were entertaining. And holy shit they were engaged. They took a moment before Josh moved. He bent down and picked up the mic and said," well we still have a couple songs left so time to get back to that".

Tyler erupted with laughter and took the mic back stealing another kiss from his boyfriend. No. Fiancé. They went back to their instruments and finished playing the show. 

For the rest of the songs both of them kept staring at the other and at their rings. They somehow managed to finish the set and went back to the tour bus before falling asleep in the others arms with whispered plans about the wedding. They were content as could be. 

Well, that was until they were awoken by angry calls from their families asking why they had to find out from the internet that they were engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I had fun writing this one


End file.
